


Just You Wait

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You're horny and stuck in a stagecoach with Arthur. You'd be happy to have some fun with him right there, but Arthur makes you wait for it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Just You Wait

The second the door of the stagecoach closes behind the travelers who just left, you have to keep yourself from letting out a sigh. It's been torture to sit next to Arthur, his leg pressed continuously against your own. This morning, you woke up horny as hell but couldn't do anything about it since Arthur and you had to get to the coach in time.

Your plans to fool around during the ride were quickly quenched when there was a constant stream of people getting in and out of the coach. While Arthur disappeared under his hat to get some more shut-eye, your senses have been on high alert the entire time. You counted the stops and prayed for some peace. Now the time has finally come. There's a long stretch of road ahead but no more stops.

Arthur must have figured out the same thing, but instead of making good use of your alone time, he pulls out his journal and begins to write as if you're not even there. You watch him for a bit, hoping that he's just making a quick note, but the scratch of the pencil doesn't come to a rest, and you know from experience how long Arthur can write if he's in the mood for it.

You turn to Arthur, pulling your leg up over his and bringing your lips close to his ear. "Finally, all alone," you whisper, and Arthur hums in agreement. It still doesn't make him stop writing, though.

Coming even closer, you nibble along his ear and kiss down his neck, trying to make your meaning clear. When Arthur still doesn't react, you go all in. "I wanted you all morning. Can't remember the last time I've been so horny."

"I'll take care of you," Arthur says, looking at you for the first time. He smiles, and you can't wait to have his hands all over you, but then he turns back to his journal. "Just gotta finish here first."

You wait, entertaining yourself by playing with Arthur's hair and running your fingers over the patch of skin that's visible over his shirt, but Arthur doesn't seem to come to an end. Growing more bolt, you run your hand up his leg, and when he keeps writing, you venture between his legs, making very clear what you want.

Arthur still finishes the last sentence before turning to you with a sigh. "What did I just say?"

"But you're taking forever."

"I can make it good, or I can make it quick. Your choice."

The way Arthur studies you makes you think that you should choose wisely, but after being on edge the whole damn day, you don't feel like waiting any longer. "I want it quick."

Arthur puts his journal aside, gesturing for you to move. "Turn around and drop your pants."

You comply immediately, not even worried about anybody who could see you. While you fumble with your pants, you can hear Arthur rummaging around in his bag, and the second you present your naked ass to him, he reaches for you to move you in position. Only seconds later, Arthur's fingers press against your hole, slicking you up and getting you ready for more.

Your cock twitches between your legs, and you can't help but reach for it, but Arthur clicks his tongue behind you. "No touching."

You grunt but take your hand away immediately. You love it when Arthur puts restraints like that on you. It might be hard at first, but it gets you off like nothing else, and you can't wait to see what else Arthur might have in store for you.

He opens his pants and makes you sit down on him, his cock slowly stretching you open until he's filling you up. You can't help but roll your hips, but Arthur slaps your cheek without holding back, making your skin burn. "Don't move."

You bite your lip while Arthur puts his hand on your neck, bending you over. He talked about quick, so you wait for him to give you a rough ride, but then he takes his hand away. There's nothing but the feeling of his cock inside of you before you hear the scratch of the pencil again.

Turning your head, you can't believe your eyes. Arthur is holding his journal and writes again, despite the position you're in. "Arthur-"

"No talking," Arthur says before moving slightly. He places his journal on your back and continues writing. 

At first, you feel a wave of hot anger shooting through you, but at the same time, your cock twitches with interest. You always love when Arthur uses you like you're nothing but a tool for his pleasure. It brings you a unique way of satisfaction that nothing else can give you.

You do your best to get in a comfortable position without moving too much, and Arthur keeps writing. Once in a while, his fingers brush over your skin, or he moves to stay inside of you. Even those little things keep you on edge, and deprived of more contact, every bump in the road elicits a whine or moan from you.

Never in your life would you have imagined that you could be turned on so much by something like this. Your skin feels hot and uncomfortably tight, your stomach twisting under a pressure you can't quite locate, and all the while, there's the constant rub of Arthur's cock inside of you. 

You don't know what it is, but he seems to hit a point that has a direct line to your balls, teasing you from the inside. Your dick keeps twitching, leaking precome, and tempting you to touch yourself to finally get yourself off. With your fingers digging into the upholstery of the opposite seat, you try your best to level your breathing, but your heart still beats like crazy.

"Arthur," you gasp, but he only clicks his tongue again, reminding you to be silent.

You can't be sure if it's because you're so sensitive, but the road seems to get worse with every minute, the coach swaying and bucking, forcing Arthur's cock in and out of you in a way you can't control. Pretty soon, your legs are shaking from the constant strain of staying in this position, making you want to beg for mercy.

You almost scream when there's a rapid knock on the roof of the coach. "Just a couple more minutes fellers," the driver shouts.

For a split second, you fear that Arthur might torture you until the last moment. Instead, the scratch of the pencil stops. Arthur puts his journal away, and without pause, he grabs you by the hips and thrusts into you with so much force that you have to bury your face in the crook of your elbow. 

It's almost too much, but you take the rough treatment with pleasure, thankful that you finally get to feel Arthur. He reaches forward to grab your cock and drives you over the edge in seconds. You moan his name as you come, your seed dripping onto the coach floor.

You're still shaking when Arthur allows himself a few more thrusts to fill you up. He holds still for a moment before running his hand up your back and pulling you up to whisper in your ear. "Next time, you're gonna wait. Right?"

"Yes, sir," you whisper.

Arthur chuckles and kisses your cheek. "You alright?"

"That was… different," you say before laughing yourself.

"Let's clean you up, and when we're back, I'll really take care of you."

"Sounds like a plan," you say before turning to Arthur and kissing him.

The coach ride was very different from what you expected, but you can't say that you mind. Some things are worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Hit me up on Tumblr if you want -> @[littlestarofthewest](HTTP://littlestarofthewest.tumblr.com) I'm always happy to take requests :D


End file.
